


As the fireworks, it peals

by summertears



Series: I Owe You My Heart [7]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Fireworks, Ginzura - Freeform, Idiots in Love, M/M, Metaphors, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tagging on phone is the worst, Tags Are Hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29498835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summertears/pseuds/summertears
Summary: Gintoki and Katsura see the fireworks together. And something else besides the event's attraction sings between their touching point.
Relationships: Katsura Kotarou/Sakata Gintoki
Series: I Owe You My Heart [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2098431
Kudos: 12





	As the fireworks, it peals

**IT WAS AUGUST 17th** and nothing, dead or alive, would make Kagura stop being insistent. It was the fireworks’ festival, the Bon Odori, and she wouldn’t cease to push Gintoki off their house.

“But I don’t wanna, I have more important things to do.”

“Like what?” It was Shinpachi’s turn to ask. Kagura stopped to listen.

“Like… paying the rent?”

“That’s not a thing you should do only once in a year!”

“Hurry, get out. We won’t be at home and you’re not allowed to stay here by yourself,” Kagura pushed once, twice, and the sound of Gintoki’s crashing hands on the stair railings was satisfactory enough.

“And don’t go to pachinko. It’s open the whole year, you can see the fireworks just one time.” Finished Shinpachi.

One time this, just once that, Gintoki was starting to feel utterly pissed by this same talk. The streets of Edo were so stuffed he couldn’t walk by himself: he was just there, being carried by the crowd. And, surprisingly as his eyes almost jumped out, he saw a big and red curly hair. He squinted and as he realised the ones involved, he tried hard to walk against that sea of people.

“Shimaru, I wouldn’t imagine meeting with you here.” Said that another voice and Gintoki stood behind a few plush, displayed in the front of a small shop. “Hm? What brings me here?” Shimaru had lifted a card. “Well… it’s the Bon Odori, we don’t have an opportunity like this every day.”

Shimaru nodded and as if he wasn’t a policeman, he bowed and, before walking away, lifted another card. Gintoki couldn’t see it and it was what actually revealed his presence there.

“Gintoki?” Katsura smiled, then repeated. “What brings you here?”

Gintoki was a mess, entangled on his own clothes and curls, trying to recompose himself for being taken aback by Shimaru’s sudden departure.

“The same that brings you here,” he said, turning around. “I’ll have some bear while the festival doesn’t-” he stopped when all Shinpachi’s and Kagura’s scolding words hit him. He looked at Katsura by the corner of his eyes and, remembering that time when they released a lantern together, he blushed in place.

Nevertheless, when he was about to open his mouth, Katsura asked. “Do you want to see the hanabi with me?”

The definition of silence may vary according to the situation. Gintoki stood at the bridge, Katsura following him slowly because the cats and dogs around were too distracting. That bridge itself was empty and all the other people were far ahead, closer to the fireworks. Gintoki felt a cold lightning through his spine, but didn’t know Katsura had butterflies in his stomach. They stood aside for a few seconds.

“The view may be quite beautiful here.” Katsura said, resting his hands on the railing. Gintoki looked at his, nervously, and ended up doing the same.

“Yeah,” another long silence followed. And as if not enough, Gintoki could still hear the only onces and just one times. Katsura’s olive eyes were focused and for the first time in the night, Gintoki realised he was using a ponytail. His heart ached. Just one time… “Y’know, Zura, I-”

He wished he’d done something first. But Katsura had him on his hand, a soft smile on his lips. It wasn’t a accident. 

**Author's Note:**

> Will they k word or? 
> 
> Wanna talk? Check me on [twitter](https://twitter.com/52summertears).


End file.
